batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Croc
Return of the Croc is the seventh episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 21, 2016. It is the ninety-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Killer Croc gets himself arrested to learn more about the new plan inside the Max Prison. Tim and Stephanie set their wedding date for two months from then, while Barry and Iris reunite. Plot Plot A The Joker, Killer Croc, and James Jr. sit in the underground hideout. Killer Croc asks Joker if he has come up with a new plan yet to destroy the heroes. However, the Joker reveals for now it can only be discussed with the villains currently in the Max Prison. Croc storms out of the base as Joker rolls his eyes. Killer Croc publicly murders an elderly woman as the police rush to the scene. Croc smiles as he is rushed into a police car. At the Max Prison, Croc meets Agent Daniel Xavier who is recording the status of the prison. Croc meets with Riddler, though he refuses to let him in on the plan, the Joker must specifically recruit him. Croc is angry and tries to escape, though Xavier finds him and alerts the guards, forcing Croc into a cell. Plot B Stephanie settles back into the mansion, after over a year of never living in it. She and Tim decide to resume their engagement, setting their wedding date for two months after that day. Damien reunites with Stephanie as Maggie and Ryder are also excited to see her back. Bruce has a big dinner with everyone, including himself, Tim, Maggie, Alfred, Stephanie, Lois, Ryder, Barry, Damien, and Iris. Bruce reveals Diana is out trying to find Clark, when Lois gets a call from Perry. He reveals someone spotted a man looking like Clark in Amsterdam. Lois leaves to find him. Bruce reveals he intends to find James, but this time send him to the Max Prison to get him real help. Tim and Stephanie retreat to their room where they have sex, agreeing to try to have a child. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen '' *Nicholas D'Agosto as ''Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White Guest Starring *Candice Patton as Iris West *Tom Hiddleston as Agent Daniel Xavier Trivia *This episode achieved 14.59 million U.S. live viewers. *Andrew Stewart-Jones, Aaron Ashmore, Nicholas D'Agosto, Margot Robbie, and Gal Gadot do not appear in this episode as Chris Allen, Jimmy Olsen, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and Diana Prince. *This episode was panned by critics, some even calling it the worst episode of the series. It scored 2% on Rotten Tomatoes, an 8 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 1.1/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Candice Patton as Iris West **Tom Hiddleston as Agent Daniel Xavier *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V.